The Invention
by Potentis
Summary: This had to one of his best inventions yet. Honestly he didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. It was all there right in front of him. It technically wasn't actually something to do with the anomalies but it would be remiss of him not to invent it, he knew this as soon as the idea popped into his head, because it was just brilliant..!


Don't own primeval otherwise I would have a Stuffed velocitator with a smoking jacket, cigar and top hat in my room.

*Looks confused* "What?! Like you don't secretly want that too?"

**The Invention.**

This had to one of his best inventions yet. Honestly he didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. It was all there right in front of him. It technically wasn't actually something to do with the anomalies but it would be remiss of him not to invent it, he knew this as soon as the idea popped into his head, because it was just brilliant..!

Which was probably one of the reasons why he was acting like a five year old on a sugar high at what was supposed to be a very serious unveiling of some very serious tec.

Abby looked at him and smiled. She had not seen him this excited in a long time. Not since before the new Dawn incident. Seeing him like this reminded her of the wide eyed excitable boy she first met in the forest of dean.

Jess looked at him with wary optimism. She had never seen some one so close to vibrating out of his skin in nervous excitement.

Becker looked on in what he hoped was a stoic expression, but was finding it harder by the minuet not to smile at Connor's exuberant enthusiasm. Conner always did have an infectious and excitable optimism about him.

Emily Looked on in quiet excitement she was always fascinated by the advancements of the modern world and felt privileged to see such things as they were created.

Matt was quietly smiling at the young genius his underlying suspicion of everyone gone now that the crisis of new dawn had been averted.

And Lester as always had his usual bored and annoyed expression masking his features. Even though he like everyone there was happy to see Connor's happy smile after all they had been through.

"Come on. What absurdly expensive thing have you cooked up for us this time." Lester drawled.

"It's great! Seriously you're gonna love it, it's fantastic!" Connor exclaimed as he jumped around a little bit in excitement.

"In you own time Mr Temple." Lester said in an exasperated tone only he seemed to pull of without sounding offensive.

"Right… Feast your eyes on this." Connor said as he pulled of the cloth covering his device with a flourish.

"Tudah!" He said with expectant joy.

It was smaller that they expected and looked a bit like a toy torch with different unrecognisable attachments, little compartments and an overly flashy and colourful design that made it look like child's idea of a future ray gun. Everyone gathered looking at the device quizzically as they stood there waiting for Connor to explain it to them, while Connor seemed to be looking at them waiting for them to recognise it.

"Connor what is that?" Lester said with his usual scepticism.

"Your kidding right…?" Connor said with a hurt puppy look that he did so well.

"Wait doesn't that look like…?" Jess motioned to Abby.

Abby gasped as recognition, how could she not. She had spent enough nights cuddled up to Connor in front of the telly to know what it was. It just seemed too strange to see it in real life.

"It can't be." She muttered with wide eyes.

"Can't be what?" Matt asked.

"Blimey… If the bloody time traveller can't recognise it there's no hope." Connor said as he waved his arms in the air in frustration.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell that thing is!" Lester said a touch of anger now creeping into his voice.

"It's a sonic screwdriver!" Jess exclaimed with glee as she started to jump around in similar excitement to what Connor was doing before.

"A what?!" Matt and Becker said in unison.

"Excuse me but I have seen screwdrivers before and this seems to more closely resemble an illumination device called a torch. Are you sure it has the capability for carpentry?" Emily said in confusion.

"Mr Temple are you telling me that you have created a sonic device you saw on a TV show?" Lester said with his disbelieving slightly condescending voice.

"Well technically no it isn't actually sonic… but it dose do most of the things that happen on the show... and… and as for the screw driver part there is an attachment in the back compartment… and you know it has both the Phillips head and the flat head.. And..." Connor started to babble before Lester stopped him.

"Mr Temple could you please stop babbling about screwdriver parts and please explain to me why you spent so much time and money to build a toy from a children's TV show!" Lister said in all his annoyed sarcastic condescending glory.

"It's not a children's show…?" Connor replied just a little bit hurt, his puppy dog eyes coming back in full force.

"Just tell us what it dose yeah." Abby said with a comforting smile.

"Right yeah..! Ok folks this has all the functions of a sonic screwdriver without it actually being sonic. It has an inferred light that will overload and disable most digital cameras, just point and shoot. It has an EMD directional pulse that will wipe and disable any electronic device. It has a back up of most security codes and bypasses for standard computes plus a few of my favourite codes I prepared earlier." He said with a big grin, which fell when everyone in the room gave him black stares.

"Basically plug it into a USB port and it will hack into most standard computers. Now these flashing lights at the front are a coded sequence that will overload and unlock most standard electronic locks. And there is a lower level magnetic pulse setting that will overload most magnetic key card systems." Connor said with a grin.

"What about non-electronic locks." Becker said with a rased eyebrow.

"There are attachments for the electric lock pick gun function in the back compartment with the screw driver parts. Seriously mate it can work on almost anything… Well except wood." Connor said with a laugh.

"Why would someone have a wooden lock?" Becker said with confusion.

"Really.. Dose no one get the Doctor who references here..?!" Connor said annoyed.

"So what you are telling us is that you've created a device that can unlock almost anything destroy electrical devices and disable cameras..?" Lester said.

"Yep!" Connor said with a face splitting grin popping the p.

"Connor we are a serous government department, not a group of high Tec burglars." Lester said in his best exasperated tone.

"Yeah your right, it's not like we often find ourselves in abandoned and evacuated buildings running for our lives with locked doors and no one to open them." Matt said in a sarcastic voice.

"Or the need to disable security or bystanders cameras when they are about to take pictures of classified things such as dinosaurs and anomalies." Becker said in his best sarcastic voice that sounded a lot like his normal voice.

"Well I suppose it could be useful." Lester said a little annoyed that his subordinates were being sarcastic. He was the one with the jokes and sharp wit.

"Well done Connor you have managed to invent something that may actually prove to be not entirely useless. Lets just hope we are not sued by the BBC for copyright infringement" He said in his bored tone before turning around to leave before anyone else had the idea of trying to be sarcastic apart from him.

Connor Smiled even bigger if that was possible, that was by far the biggest complement Lester has ever given him.

"Ohh can I have a go…? Please… Please… Please… Please…!" Jess said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Sure." Connor said looking as proud as punch.

"Wow an almost complement from Lester, you must have done something right." Abby said as she sided up to Connor and gave him a side hug.

"I did. Didn't I." Connor said with a smile as he turned around to hold Abby properly.

"You're not actually going to call it a sonic screwdriver are you?" Abby asked.

"Why not?" Connor said with a confused frown.

"Well like you said it's not sonic, it's not even remotely sonic'y." Abby said having trouble with the last word as she wondered if it even was a word.

Connor just looked down on her with a loving smile.

What?" Abby said.

"I love it when you speak Geek." Connor said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Just then their lovely adorable moment was interrupted by the sound of a computer exploding in a shower of sparks.

"What was that?" Abby asked.

"That would most likely be the EMP directional pulse destroying the ADD." Connor said groan.

"Sorry." Jess said as she hurriedly passed the new invention over to Becker who looked like he had been handed a live grenade. In fact Becker wished she had. At least then he would have known what to do with it.

"Connor!" Lester shouted from his office.

"What do you think my chances are if I leg it?" Connor asked Abby.

"Well since he can see you and you have to run past his office to get out of here… Not good." Abby said with a grimace.

"In here now." Lester said from the door to his office.

"Right time to go face the overly facetious sharp witty repertoire tong lashing." Connor said as he slumped his shoulders.

"Hey." Abby said as she cupped his face. "It's still a great invention." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips and a reassuring smile.

"Yeah it's fantastic." He said back.

"Gah stop quoting Doctor Who and get over there! The quicker you do this the quicker we can leave. We can even have a Doctor Who marathon when we get home if you like." Abby said with a smile.

"You're the best Abbs." Connor said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and jogged over to the frowning Lester grinning inside now that he had something to look forward to. Today was absolutely brilliant he thought.


End file.
